powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NoobyJohn/Isorropia
''"Everybody believes they can rival the gods... if only they knew, our real potential!" '― Isorropia''' Isorropia is both Archangel and Archdemon, he possesses immense power and is the overseer of Chaos and Peace. 'Isorropia' 'Appearance' Isorropia, in base form, has a human appearance and and blond hair swept to the left. He has a strong posture and muscular arms and legs. Once Daimonas (Demon) mode is activated his arms become lanky and his hair becomes red. His chin is more pointed and his eyes turn irratic. When Archangelos (Archangel) mode is activated the hair changes to a wispy blue and his posture becomes more relaxed. In Zenith his hair is white and a halo of light forms behind him. Issoropia's wardrobe also varies with each form in base form he a chestplate and greaves that resemble bronze and a black under shirt and pants. In Daimonas he gains a red leather jacket with a spiked collar, black jeans, and pointed black shoes. Once in Archangelos his clothes change to a baby blue business suit with a yellow tie. He also has a baby blue jeans and black dress shoes. When Zenith is activated he retains a human-like form but has a body like that of a ghost. He becomes transparent and radiant with white eyes and purple skin. 'Personality' Isorropia is usually calm and and enjoys painting because of it. He tends to be humble and doesn't reveal his role in the universe to mere mortals. . He also doesn't interject himself into mortal matters and usually keeps to himself. Isorropia lives in solitude and he prefers to be alone. 'Powers' -Archangel Physiology He has great control over angelic energy, fire, magic, light, and aura. Isorropia also has the ability to manipulate weak minds. He can even summon angels, manifest wings, possess others, phase through matter, and ressurect others. -Archdemon Physiology He has great control over demonic energy, magic, aura, and fire. Issoropia can also summon demons and other underworld beasts. He also has the ability to create wings for himself, phase through matter, teleport, and use telekinesis. -White/Dark Arts He can control many things like death, destruction, elemental, life, necromancy, possession, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, curses, illusions, aura, healing, alchemy, abjuration, and can also fly. 'Traits' Issoropia is of Archangel origin and possesses much more power than the average of his race. He has since been possessed by a very Diablo powerful demon known as Chaos which split his brain into halves, in one resides the remaining Archangel, in the other resides Chaos. Depending on the situation his mind will access either side of his mind, say it is out of his control and he is struggling to gain an edge, his mind will allow Chaos to take over. If he is collected in battle then the Archangel within will take over. But he also has a rare chance to balance both forms if absolutely neccessary, this is known as Zenith. 'Equipment' Due to Isorropia's origins he has the ability to manifest weapons out of Angelic Fire, he doesn't have any one weapon. Although he is trained to fight with any weapon, he prefers swords, shields, spears, knives, and scythes. Also, Isorropia has a special set of armor given to the highest ranking Archangels (knows as Angel Lords.) It is made of an nigh indestructible material that is somewhat synthetic. It provides protection against fire, piercing weapons, and electricity. 'Weakness' Because of his divine origin, he can only exist if mortals believe he exist, once the faith in Isorropia is destroyed, his body fades away. Category:Blog posts